disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfy Catboy!
Wolfy Catboy! is the 66th episode of Season 35. Summary After a fight with the Wolfy Kids, Howler accidentally scratches Catboy and soon at the next night, he (Catboy) grows fur, fangs, and claws that makes him into Wolfy Catboy, and what’s worse is that he’s become the newest member of the Wolfy Kids! Now the PJ Masks and their friends must find a cure for him before he continues to run wild with the Wolfy Kids... forever! Plot The episode begins at night where at the Disney Junior Town’s Kapow! Comic Book Store, the PJ Masks were trying to stop the Wolfy Kids from wrecking the comics and the store. They were really fast, but Catboy was way faster than them with his super cat speed as he herds them into a group and ties them up with rope. However, with their super sharp fangs, the Wolfy Kids broke free from the rope and ran as fast as their paws can carry them towards the PJ Masks! Owlette then used her super owl wing wind to blow Rip away while Gekko used his super gecko muscles to lift Kevin off the floor and toss him away, and Catboy was seen dodging some of Howler’s attacks, but just as Catboy dodged Howler’s claws, they dug through his costume and scratched deeply into his skin, giving Catboy a painful scar on his shoulder! Finally, the Wolfies made their getaway and left the comic book store just as Owlette noticed that Catboy was holding his shoulder and she goes over to him to ask if he was okay. Looking up at Owlette, Catboy gave her a weak smile and replied that he’s alright but Howler scratched him really hard (by accident) as he showed his friends the scratch mark. It looked really deep from the looks of it. Owlette suggests that he should wash up that scratch and bandage it up, but Gekko fears that something might happen to Catboy for that he heard that when someone gets scratched by a werewolf, they turn into one. Skeptically, both Catboy and Owlette assure to Gekko that he’ll (Catboy) will be fine and that nothing will happen to him as Gekko half smiled and hoped that his friends were right, even though he’s still worried. Back at his house, Connor was in the bathroom, washing the scratch on his shoulder and then placed a band aid pad on it. Then, he looked out the window to see the full moon shining bright in the night sky, as he suddenly felt strange and lightheaded. The next morning at the Disney Junior Town Plaza, Greg, Amaya, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Kwazii, Sofia, Nancy, Bree, and Luna were waiting for Connor to arrive, but he was late for some unknown reason. Just then, Captain Jake saw Connor coming towards them but when he finally met up with his friends, Kwazii saw that he didn’t look good because from the looks of him, Connor had shadows under his eyes, his hair was messy, and he was covered in mud. Plus, he reeked from garbage and sweat as his friends held their noses and Amaya asked him what happened and if he was sleepwalking last night. Connor replied in a sleepy tone that maybe he did sleepwalk last night and suggests that maybe a nice breakfast at the Magical Cafe will perk him up as he followed his friends there, only when they arrived there, they were shocked to see paw prints, scratch marks, and dirt everywhere, and the tables, chairs, and other furniture were scattered and knocked over. Plus, pancakes, sweet treats, and other foods were spilled all over the place. Seeing the mess that the workers were cleaning up, Captain Jake guessed that the Wolfies must’ve trashed the cafe last night and the PJ Masks will have to confront them tonight. Later that night, the PJ Masks drove out into the trees in the Cat Car as Owlette uses her owl eyes to scan the area while Luna Girl, her moths, Kwazii, and Sofia searched high above for the Wolfies and on the water, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully were looking for the Wolfies from the left side to the right. At the park, the PJ Masks looked around as Catboy searched on the other left, just when he looked up into the sky again to see the full moon again. Then, like last night, he was having that same strange feeling as he felt lightheaded, disoriented, and suddenly, he painfully starts to transform as he begins to grow lots of fur, his nails grew into claws, and his teeth grew into fangs! Finally, as the transformation was completed, Catboy lets out a fierce howl, just for Owlette and Gekko to hear from a distance and think that it must be the Wolfies. They ran to the direction of the sound and were shocked to find paw prints and scratch marks everywhere! Owlette calls for her friends to come over and see what she and Gekko have found. When Luna Girl, her moths, Kwazii, Sofia, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully arrived, Kwazii examines the paw prints and discovers that the paw prints were cat shaped, not dog shaped. That left Gekko confused and asked how is that possible, since the Wolfies are werewolves and not werecats. Unless, Gekko thought as Luna Girl asked him what he was thinking. But just as Gekko was about to explain, the sound of the Wolfy Kids howling interrupted him and everyone ran to follow the sound! But then they stopped when they heard another sound that was a mixture of a cat’s meow and a werewolf’s howl as Cubby stutters “What was that?” just as a hairy cat shaped figure ran passed them and Kwazii uses his super sight to see who or what it was, but it was already gone. Things were quiet, a bit too quiet, when all of a sudden, the Wolfy Kids appeared out of nowhere, surprising the gang as Owlette stayed brave and demanded the Wolfy Kids where Catboy was as Howler said inonccently that he, Rip, and Kevin don’t know and Rip adds that they’re not the ones to blame. However, Owlette wasn’t buying it and thinks that the Wolfies might have something to do with Catboy’s disappearance as Sofia tried to calm her down, and just when Gekko was about to tell Owlette, the same sound came from above as everyone looked up to see a furry, long clawed, and big fanged Catboy sitting on top of a building and jumping off, then landing on his feet in front of the Wolfies, much to their amazement and Owlette, Gekko, Luna Girl, her moths, Kwazii, Sofia, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully’s horror as Izzy, wide eyed, asked how that happened to Catboy. It’s just as Gekko knew and that Owlette guessed that he was right about: Howler scratching Catboy last night must’ve transformed him (Catboy) into a werewolf, or in this case, a were-Catboy! Hearing Owlette say that, Catboy snarls and then lets out a super sonic meowing howl that sends her and their friends flying backward and landing on their backs and the Wolfies were impressed and asked Catboy if he wants to join in their pack. Excitedly, Catboy turns to the Wolfy Kids just as Kwazii stops him and tells him that he’s not really thinking about joining that “pack of scurvy lil’ doggie pups,” but Catboy, now known as Wolfy Catboy, replied that that “speedy kitty” is gone as he, along with the Wolfy Kids, let out a long howl together before they ran off. Glancing at each other, Owlette, Gekko, Luna Girl, her moths, Sofia, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully decided to follow the Wolfies and their transformed friend and prevent them from causing any more trouble. At the other side of town, Wolfy Catboy and the Wolfies were racing each other while pushing each other aside and laughing. Just then, Catboy's friends appeared in a flash with Kwazii's teleporting power to confront the Wolfies and Wolfy Catboy as Gekko tells them, but mostly Catboy, to stop as all four of them skidded to a halt. Growling, Howler demands them what they want now as Owlette tells him, Rip, and Kevin that she and her friends are here to take back Catboy, and they're not going to stop them until they get Catboy back on their side. Hearing that made Wolfy Catboy growl and snarl at his friends that he's not coming back, and they won't make him, as long as he's with his pack. But Gekko tells Catboy that he is nothing like the Wolfies and that they’re just making him act like them after Howler scratched him last night, but again, Catboy didn't listen and so, he and the Wolfies had the same idea as they used their super sonic howl on the gang and sent them flying off and towards the bushes, just before they ran off again. Later, back in HQ, the others were trying to think of a plan while Owlette was sitting and looking desperate as Kwazii assures her to not worry and that they'll get Catboy back on their side, but they just need to figure out how as Luna Girl was searching in her DisneyPad on how to get Catboy back to normal. Finally, she finds something that will change Catboy back; a cure! Unfortunately, to make the antidote, they'll need a claw or a piece of fur from the werewolf that scratched Catboy, and more bad news, if they can't get the antidote done by sunrise, Catboy will be stuck changing from a human to a werewolf every full moon at night... forever! Owlette didn't wanna let that happen and proclaims that they need to get back out there and get a hair or a broken claw off of the Wolfies as Luna Girl scoffs and Cubby asks how they can get a hair or a claw without getting scratched. Finally, Captain Jake comes up with a plan. Back on the streets, the Wolfy Kids and Wolfy Catboy have already resumed running around town and trashing the whole place when suddenly, their strong senses of smell started to kick in when they sniffed in something meaty and delicious as Howler, Rip, and Kevin went to the right side to follow the scent while Wolfy Catboy followed the other scent to the left, where he was suddenly ambushed by Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and Kwazii as he tries to escaped, but suddenly, Kwazii summoned a magic cage and trapped Wolfy Catboy right in. Meanwhile, a duplicate of Kwazii, Sofia, the PJ Masks, Luna Girl, and her moths have chased the Wolfy Kids to a dead end, then suddenly, a magic net drops from above and traps all three of them! While the Wolfies were struggling to get free, Luna Girl carefully cuts a hair off of Howler and just in time as she jumps away when the Wolfies broke free from the net with their sharp werewolf claws. Quickly, they escaped before either of their enemies could catch them again. Back at the park, Kwazii, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully were still guarding the magic cage holding Wolfy Catboy in, just when he used his new werecat strength to bend the bars and free himself without any of his friends noticing as he escapes. Inside HQ, the others have PJ Robot work on the antidote after they gave him Howler’s piece of hair as he worked on the equations, stirred the chemicals, shook the liquids and mixed them together, then finally after adding the hair, the antidote was complete! After thanking PJ Robot, Owlette and her friends went outside to show the finished antidote to their friends as they prepared to give it to Catboy so he can change back, but when they went to the cage, they all gasped when they saw that the bars of the magic cage were bent! When Gekko asked frantically what happened, Kwazii said that Catboy was in that cage a minute ago, when suddenly, the kids and Kwazii were shrouded by four wolf shaped shadows and they all turned to see Wolfy Catboy right behind them! Quickly taking the antidote, Owlette tells him to stay where he is and that she is just gonna give it to him, but Wolfy Catboy did not want to take the antidote as he slashed his claws at her, who dodged them in time before she got scratched, then she calmly tells him to calm down. Then, Owlette gets an idea after thinking back the time when Catboy sang the PJ Masks' song so snap her and Gekko out of Luna Girl's moonfozzle ball trance. Maybe that song can calm Catboy down so she can get a chance to get him to drink the antidote. As Owlette sang the song, Catboy was slowly calming down, and it was getting him to his senses as he growled out her name in question, and Owlette says it's her before giving him the antidote. Catboy, with a shaky hand, reached for the flask and was about to bring it to his mouth to drink the antidote, when his Wolfy side tries to prevent him from doing it! Owlette encourages him to fight it and sings the song again as Catboy sang along and as the flask was one inch closer to his lips, he chugged the whole antidote into his mouth until he dropped the flask and he started transforming back to normal when his fangs shrank back to teeth and his fur was disappearing! Catboy blinked and felt a bit of a headache coming as he asked Owlette what happened as last thing he remembered was being scratched by Howler last night, and then suddenly, he was getting a huge headache. Relieved, Owlette threw her arms around Catboy and said happily that she’s glad that he’s back, just when they saw their friends coming towards them, and they were happy to see that Catboy is back, as Catboy asked where the Wolfies are. Gekko replied that they’re gone for now, just when they heard the Wolfies howling from a distance, meaning they've given up. The next day, after the gang had cleaned the town up last night, things were back to normal now that Connor is not a Wolfy Catboy anymore, but now that it’s lunchtime, he’s as hungry as a wolf. Connor could go for some burgers, fries, steak, chicken, and he kept going on about meats and his friends had wide-eyed looks of bewilderment, until Connor laughed and said that he was just kidding, and soon, all his friends laughed along and went for lunch, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses *Teleporting Power *Super Speed *Magic Rope *Super Hearing *Super Sight *Super Smell *Magic Cage *Sleep Spell *Levitation *Magic Cleaning Brush *Duplication *Magic Net *Sleep Spell Trivia * Catboy joins the Wolfy Kids for the first (and only) time. * Wolfy Catboy makes his appearance in this episode. * The Hugtto! Precure OST music, I'm Ordering You! Oshimaida!, is played in the scene of the Owlette, Gekko, and their friends battling the Wolfy Kids while getting Wolfy Catboy to drink the antidote. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 35 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on the Wolfy Kids Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Mystery Category:Magic Category:Episodes with images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Wolfy Kids images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Season 35 images Category:Villain images Category:Rip images Category:Howler images Category:Kevin images Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with OST music from anime shows Category:Episodes with Hugtto! Precure OST music Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 35 episodes Category:Group images